Betsey Parker
Betsey Parker is the young daughter of the late Dell and Heather Parker and the adoptive daughter of Sam Bennett and Naomi Bennett. History Early Life When Dell Parker was seventeen years old, he started dating Heather, both of whom were heroin addicts at the time. She got pregnant, but they hadn't been dating long and broke up. Dell feels guilty about trying to force Heather to have an abortion, stating he drove her to the clinic, and when she wouldn't leave the car, he shouted at her which is the reason he has issued with abortions. (PP: Crime and Punishment). Betsey was born and lived with her mother. Dell was only reunited with his daughter fairly recently, as Heather got clean and Dell had access to her. Dell attempted to get an office from both Sam and Addison, but both put it off for later. He eventually cleans out a spare office to impress his daughter and when Addison is about to discipline Dell for going against her wishes, Addison sees Betsey and allows Dell to keep the office. (PP: Serving Two Masters) Betsey mainly uses the office to draw pictures and play while waiting for her parents. Betsey developed a relationship with most of the staff at Oceanside Wellness, with Dell bringing her in to the practice when he was taking care of her and working late and Dell trusted the other members of staff in looking after Betsey. Heather was offered a job promotion, but that required her moving. Dell would not have it, but since he and Heather could not come to an arrangement, she left, taking Betsey with her and leaving Dell distraught. Eventually, the pressure of her new job got to Heather and she relapsed. She returned to LA and asked Dell for $10,000 for Betsey. Dell turned to Naomi for the money, but Sam overheard and told Dell he could not buy his daughter. Sam later would go against his word, giving Dell a check for $10,000, telling him do what he needed to do. Dell brought Heather and Betsey to the practice, but Dell would not give her the money, telling Heather, since she's strung up, he could call DCFS or the police and Betsey would be taken away from her either way. Heather said goodbye to her daughter, vowing to get her back before running out of the practice. (PP: Yours, Mine & Ours) Heather died in an accident where she was cooking meth and it exploded. Betsey was then left orphaned after the accident of Dell with Maya, ending up with Aunt Monica. Aunt Monica showed up one day in OWG, telling Violet that she couldn't keep her for long, left Betsey behind. Betsey was later taken home by Violet and arguments started between Pete and Violet, Cooper and Charlotte, Sam and Addison on keeping Betsey with them. After the discussion, Betsey was then submitted to social services to put in foster care. After a few months, Betsey came back to the show. She ended up in St. Ambrose Hospital's ER because of her falling down the stairs, which turned out to be an injury from her foster brother, who was abusing her. Betsey's foster family then left her and when she had nowhere else to go, Naomi promised to take care of Betsey and be with her forever. Betsey lived for a while in New York with Naomi and Gabriel Fife, Naomi's fiancé, before they broke and Naomi came back to LA for Sam with whom she's pregnant. Gallery PP206BetseyParker.png|Serving Two Masters PP211BetseyParker.png|Contamination PP219BetseyParker.png|What Women Want PP222BetseyParker.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP301BetseyParker.png|A Death in the Family PP310BetseyParker.png|Blowups PP311BetseyParker.png|Another Second Chance PP323BetseyParker.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x04BetseyParker.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x21BetseyParker.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22BetseyParker.png|...To Change the Things I Can Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:Stubs